During winter months, in the trucking industry, there are numerous accidents caused from fallen snow and ice off roofs of various types of large freight haulers, causing the large blocks of ice and snow to collapse and fall onto smaller cars in the rear or along the sides of these freight haulers, while in transit. Usually these accumulations of snow and ice form on top of freight haulers while waiting to load or unload shipping materials at customers' facilities prior to transit. Because of these issues, many truckers are forced to deal with very serious implications such as fines, demerit points, and possible liability claims that can easily result from these accidents caused by windborne pieces of ice and snow from trailer roofs. Though many fleet managers believe that the accumulation of snow and ice do cause extreme safety hazards, they also believe as well as many others, that there are only very few accessible and/or expensive, industry-standard solutions.
For homeowners, in certain parts of the country with colder climates, snow and ice can build up on roofs in the winter, causing ice dams or adding a tremendous amount of extra weight to the structure causing your roof collapse? You need to consider removing the snow and ice immediately too avoid and prevent these ice dams and roof collapses. But human nature dictates sometimes that it just takes too long to take the necessary steps to go out to shovel snow off these roofs. Or sometimes it takes a considerable amount of time to string-up deicing cables, making sure they're measured correctly apart and trying to determine the cable pattern to layout on these roofs.